A Cloudy Day
by Twitchy-Tail
Summary: Short story about a thunderstorm in the everfree.


It was a rather normal morning in ponyvile. The Running of the Leafs was just around the corner. Though it was fall it was sunny with only some gray clouds in sigh. Just as planed though of course, Rainbow dash made sure of that after all she was a weather pony. When she finished with the clouds she found a nice fluffy cloud to nap on. she began to fall into a deep sleep.

'Rainbow!' Twilight shouted up at her trying to wake her. Rainbow dash Slowly opened her eye's to see the unicorn looking up at her from the ground. 'Oh hay twi, What's up?' she groggily said as she wiped her eye's.

'I just got an urgent letter from the princess. I need you to tell everypony to meet me at the library as soon as possible!' Twilight said as she began to run back to the library. 'Got it!' Rainbow assured. She leaped from her cloud to fly off to look for their friends.

Twilight paced in a panic and stress from being called on for such a big issue by the princes. She was of cores more than happy to do whatever she could to help the her mentor. They where the elements of harmony and they could handle just about anything when they all work together! Though she new they where a bit short hoofed since AJ went to help her cousins in appleloosa for a few weeks and rarity went to canterlot for work. The 4 of them would be able to manage, She hoped.

Just as she began to drift in to the worst possible sinario her 3 friends came in. "Alright what's this all about twilight?" Rainbow dash asked. "I sure hope everything alright?" fluttershy softly spoke. "Are we goanna have a party!? *Gasp* I should have brought Gumm-' pinkie shouted 'No Pinkie this is serious. The princes sent me a letter today asking us to investigate the weather in the everfree forest." Fluttershy gasped and sunk down some. "The everfree forest weather? Twilight you no us weather ponies don't control the weather there. ' Rainbow said. ' Exactly, That's the problem. The weather there has gotten out of control the last few days and if it keeps up there's a good chance of it causing problems here in ponyvile. Fluttershy, Have you noticed anything in there that seems odd?' Fluttershy looked at the ground for a second ' Well, There has been quite a bit of thunderstorms there lately and it scared some of my animal friends..." Fluttershy said a bit uncertain. 'well then we'll go talk to Zecora first after all she lives there I'm sure she could tell us if there's anything odd happening... Rainbow and fluttershy I want you to fly over and look to see if anything out-of-place. Pinkie and me will go talk to Zecora.' Twilight instructed.

They head over to the entrance of the Everfree Forest. It looked much more intimidating than usual with the low dark clouds that currently hung over it with lighting visible occasionally followed by loud thunder. They all stared at the entrance for a moment watching the eerie sight before them in till twilight spoke up. ' Alright you two when your done flying over meet us at Zecora's.

The two pegasi flew off to try and find any clues in the sky. Twilight started to head into the forest with pinkie hoping beside her. As they walked through they could hear screeches and thunder. When they managed to finally reach Zecora's home they could see a large bird the one that had bin making all the sounds. When it saw them it started to fly towards them but they ran into Zecora's before it could manage to reach them but could hear loud cracks of thunder behind them. When they got into the house they Twilight looked outside and could see burnt grass where they where just at. 'What the hay was that!?' Twilight said clearly frightened. 'it's a bird silly! I would think you would know that twilight.' pinkie pie said uninfected by what just happened. Twilight was about to respond to pinkie but was intruded by zecora and apple boom coming over to them. 'Your stirred by the bird but the scene may be better unseen.' Zecora said. Apple boom looked at the with big eyes 'ah was walkin here to Zecora's and ah found this egg but I didn't no what it was so I brought it back with me and a bird started followen me and it started to storm and try's to attack us when ah leave!' She Blurted out. 'So you can't leave because of that bird? Why not just give it the egg?'

Rainbow dash and Fluttershy finished the flyover after not being able to see anything but storm clouds. When they finally reached Zecora's the bird was glaring at them and lighting was striking all around them in till it grazed Rainbow. She fell to the ground in pain. As more began to fall around them. ' How dare you. How dare you Hurt my friend!' fluttershy shouted at the bird forgetting about her fear and began to give it the stare and a stern talking to. The bird shrank back as fluttershy yelled at it.

Inside Zecora's home they could hear tons of cracks of lightning and then a familiar voice of fluttershy and then the lightning stopping. They rushed out to help their friends but by the time they got out it seemed there wasn't a need. Fluttershy put the bird in it place and apple bloom preceded to return the egg she found and the bird flew off with its egg.

As soon as it left the sky began to slowly clear. As clear as it got in the Everfree at lest. They then thanked Zekora and began to got back to ponyvile with Apple Bloom this time. Happy Rainbow was alright and to get out of there and away from the forest and not having to worry about the storm heading to ponyvile or any floods.

the end


End file.
